1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet that is equipped with a resin inner sleeve, and specifically to a grommet which can be mounted in the penetration hole on a car body panel and which is assembled on a wire harness and wired in an automobile. A resin inner sleeve is internally fitted inside of the grommet main body made of an elastic material. The grommet is hooked into the penetration hole on a car body panel with a car body-hooking hook.
2. Background of the Invention
With this kind of grommet, when a door harness which is to be wired to a door side is hung in the penetration hole on a car body panel through the penetration hole of a door panel, for example, the grommet 1 as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, is installed on a wire harness between the door panel and the car body panel. Located in the grommet 1 is an inner sleeve 3 that is made of a resin which is assembled into the inside of an enlarged tubular portion 2a. The enlarged tubular portion 2a is arranged at one end of a grommet main body 2 which is made of a rubber or an elastomer. The grommet 1 is designed to be hooked with only one touch by inserting the locking hooks 3a and 3b, provided at the outer face of the inner sleeve 3, in the penetration hole H1 of the car body panel A.
Specifically, the above-mentioned grommet 1, which is hooked in the penetration holes H1 and H2 which were provided on the car body panel A and the door panel B, also includes a enlarged tubular portion 2c which can be mounted in the penetration hole H2 of the door panel B, and is arranged at one end of the bellows shaped small diameter tubular portion 2b of the grommet main body 2. The grommet main body 2 is continuously formed with the enlarged tubular portions 2a and 2c and enlarged tubular portion 2a can be mounted in the penetration hole H1 of the car body panel A. A hooking groove 2d is provided at the outer peripheral face of the enlarged tubular portion 2c, and the hooking groove 2d is adapted to be fitted in the peripheral rim of the penetration hole H2 and allows the grommet 1 to be mounted in a sealed condition.
The inner sleeve 3 is made of a resin and is hooked into the body panel. Located on the side of the grommet having the enlarged tubular portion 2a are locking hooks 3a and 3b which allow the grommet to be hooked into the car body. These hooks 3a and 3b are provided at opposed and/or opposite positions on the outer face of the inner sleeve 3. The outer face of the inner sleeve 3 is slightly protruded or extended from the edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion 2a. The locking hooks 3a and 3b are passed through the penetration hole H1 and are hooked on the peripheral rim of the inner face side of the penetration hole H1. In this manner, the grommet 1 is fixed on the car body panel in a condition in which sealing is maintained, i.e., by adhering seal lip 2f, provided on the opening peripheral rim of the enlarged tubular portion 2a, on the peripheral rim of the outer face side of the penetration hole H1.
In the above-mentioned grommet, when considering the work required to install the grommet into the penetration hole H1 of the car body panel A in the assembly line of an automobile, it is notable that the locking hook 3a of one side of the inner sleeve consists of a fixation locking hook which protrudes from the edge of the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve 3. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 7B, the locking hook 3b located on the other side of the inner sleeve consists of a movable piece 3d which is arranged between two side grooves 3c that are notched in the peripheral wall. The movable piece 3d has formed thereon the movable locking hook 3b at the edge outer face thereof. As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, during the installing of the grommet in the penetration hole H1, the edges of the inner sleeve 3 are obliquely inserted into the penetration hole H1, with the locking hook 3a being inserted into the penetration hole H1 first, and then, the movable locking hook 3b is inserted into the penetration hole H1 by bending it so that it can be hooked into opening H1.
When the grommet is assembled on an automobile, it is difficult to fix and/or precisely position the locking hook 3a at the peripheral wall of the penetration hole H1. The reason is that in order to fix locking hook 3a in penetration hole H1, the grommet must obliquely positioned which can result in a condition as shown in FIG.9A. It can also be difficult for a worker to recognize the inadequate insertion condition of the grommet. Accordingly, it is possible for the movable locking hook 3b to be inserted inadequately, and the movable locking hook 3b can sometimes hit the car body panel A as shown in FIG. 9B. In a worst case scenario, the movable locking hook 3b can even be destroyed upon installation.
The present invention provides for a grommet in which the movable locking hook is designed for insertion into the penetration hole so as to be hooked therein while rectifying the inadequate insertion posture of the fixation locking hook which is inserted in advance.
The present invention provides a grommet which can be installed on a wire harness that is inserted into a penetration hole provided on the car body panel of an automobile. A resin inner sleeve is firmly stored in an enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body made of an elastomer. The enlarged tubular portion is arranged at one end of a small diameter tubular portion through which electric wires can be inserted. A locking hook is used for car body hooking and protrudes from a peripheral wall of the above-mentioned inner sleeve. The locking hook protrudes beyond the edge opening of the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion. The locking hook located on one side of the inner sleeve is a fixation locking hook that protrudes from the outer face of the above-mentioned peripheral wall. Another locking hook is provided on another side of the inner sleeve and is formed as a movable locking hook. The movable locking hook is located on the edge outer face of a movable piece between two side grooves which are notched on the above-mentioned peripheral wall. A pair of left and right rectifying ribs protrude from the above-mentioned movable locking hook. The rectifying ribs are arranged on both sides the above-mentioned movable piece and cross over the movable piece. The edge portions of the rectifying ribs are formed with an acute angle that is inclined to the inside. The above-mentioned rectifying ribs are inserted in advance into the penetration hole, and then the fixation locking hook can be rectified at the proper hooking position upon insertion of the above-mentioned movable locking hook. The work of inserting and hooking the above-mentioned movable locking hook in the penetration hole is made after inserting and hooking the above-mentioned fixation locking hook in the penetration hole of the above-mentioned car body panel.
The resin inner sleeve of the above-mentioned grommet utilizes rectifying ribs which are provided at a position which is located more inwards than the movable locking hook. These ribs protrude beyond the movable locking hook so that the rectifying ribs can be inserted into the penetration hole before the movable locking hook is inserted into the penetration hole. Using this design, the inadequate insertion and hooking posture of the fixation-locking hook is rectified upon inserting the rectifying ribs in the penetration hole. As a result, the movable locking hook can be more smoothly inserted into the penetration hole. Thus, the normal hooking position of the fixation locking hook is rectified by the rectifying ribs which are inserted in advance, which can accordingly prevent the possible damage from occurring to the movable locking hook when the movable hook hits or engages the car body panel.
On the other hand, when the movable locking hook is inserted into the panel opening, while being deviated from the normal hooking position to an extent that the inadequate insertion posture of the fixation locking hook cannot be rectified, the rectifying ribs will prevent insertion of the grommet into the penetration hole. In this way, a worker will recognize that the fixation locking hook is inserted in an abnormal posture before there is an attempt to insert of the movable locking hook. As a result, the worker will know to attempt to insert the fixation locking hook correctly.
When the connector is firmly stored in the above-mentioned inner sleeve. The peripheral wall of the inner sleeve has a rectangular or near square shaped frame. The connector is connected with electric wire terminals which are inserted and/or pass through the small diameter tubular portion of the grommet main body. The above-mentioned fixation locking hook and the movable locking hook are provided on opposite sides of the inner sleeve. These hooks are thus centrally located on the short sides of the inner sleeve.
The invention therefore provides for a grommet for installing a wire harness into a penetration hole provided on a car body panel of an automobile wherein the grommet includes a resin inner sleeve that is firmly stored in an enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body made of an elastomer. The grommet main body includes the enlarged tubular portion at one end of a small diameter tubular portion through which electric wires can be inserted. A fixation locking hook protrudes from a peripheral wall of the inner sleeve and projecting past an edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion. A movable locking hook is arranged on another side of the peripheral wall. The movable locking hook includes a movable piece that is located between two side grooves formed in the peripheral wall. A pair of rectifying ribs protruding past the movable locking hook. Each rectifying rib has an edge portion that is formed at an acute angle and that is inclined towards an inside. The pair of rectifying ribs are insertable into the penetration hole after the fixation locking hook is inserted therein.
The invention also provides for a grommet for installing a wire harness into a penetration hole provided on a car body panel of an automobile wherein the grommet includes a grommet main body including an enlarged tubular portion and a small diameter tubular portion through which electric wires can be inserted. A sleeve is firmly stored in the enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body. A fixation locking hook protrudes from a peripheral wall of the inner sleeve and projecting past an edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion. A movable locking hook is arranged on another side of the inner sleeve. A pair of rectifying ribs protrudes past the movable locking hook. Each rectifying rib has an edge portion that is formed at an acute angle and that is inclined towards an inside. The pair of rectifying ribs are insertable into the penetration hole after the fixation locking hook is inserted therein.
The invention also provides for a method of installing the grommet into a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the method includes installing the wiring harness in the grommet and hooking the inner sleeve into the penetrating hole so that the enlarged tubular portion engages the car body panel.
The invention still further provides for a grommet for installing a wire harness into a penetration hole provided on a car body panel of an automobile. The grommet includes an inner sleeve that is stored in an enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body. The grommet main body includes the enlarged tubular portion at one end of a small diameter tubular portion through which electric wires can be inserted. A locking hook protrudes from a peripheral wall of the inner sleeve and projects past an edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion. A movable locking hook is arranged on another side of the peripheral wall. The movable locking hook includes a movable piece. At least one rectifying rib protrudes past the movable locking hook. The at least one rectifying rib has an edge portion that is formed at an acute angle and that is inclined towards an inside. The at least one rectifying rib is insertable into the penetration hole after the fixation locking hook is inserted therein.
The movable piece may be located between two side grooves formed in the peripheral wall. The locking hook may include a fixation locking hook. The at least one rectifying rib may include a pair of rectifying ribs.
The invention also provides for a method of installing the grommet into a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the method includes installing the wiring harness in the grommet and hooking the inner sleeve into the penetrating hole so that the enlarged tubular portion engages the car body panel.